


Transformation

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The first time he sees Draco Malfoy, he hates him





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The first time he sees Draco Malfoy, he hates him.

Blaise is standing on the platform alone waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Helene is off with a new ‘Uncle’, who he thinks will probably become Stepfather Number Three during Blaise’s first year at Hogwarts and most likely be buried by his second, so he’s come to the station on his own. He doubts his mother even realizes that he’s starting school, but he’s proud that he packed his trunk and got his supplies without help. He’s only eleven, after all, even if he’s been doing everything for himself for years.

He stands near a column and watches people. Watching is a hobby of his, one that he’s quite good at, and he listens to the various students as they arrive for the train. Some girl with large teeth says hello to him as she wanders past looking lost, and he watches a boy talking to a frog not too far away. It’s really very boring, and each new hug by a sobbing parent or shared laugh of a nearby family makes him angry.

Then he sees a family arrive that catches his attention. The parents are beautiful, without a doubt. Blaise appreciates beauty in an aesthetic way, as if he’s back at the Louvre with Stepfather Number One, whose interest in Muggles is possibly why he met with an ‘accident’ by the time Blaise was seven. He thinks he recognizes them from Helene’s extravagant holiday party a few years ago, but he wasn’t allowed to attend and simply saw the guests arrive from the landing upstairs so he’s not certain.

He watches them, cool and distant and beautiful, before he finally notices their son. The boy is obviously spoiled and smug, two traits that Blaise hates even if he shares the latter. He hears them call the boy Draco and watches as the beautiful couple dote on him as if he’s some sort of little angel all their own. The mother is affectionate despite maintaining an aloofness that Blaise will try all year to develop and the father is proud despite his obvious contempt for the students milling around them. He sees the mother kiss the son’s forehead and notices the boy’s smirk as he walks away as if he owns the platform.

That’s when Blaise decides he hates Draco Malfoy.

*****

During third year, Blaise becomes intrigued by Draco Malfoy.

It’s after an incident that isn’t even whispered about in the darkest corners of the castle. Only a few know, and the matter is never discussed. He sees it, however, and it makes him look at Malfoy differently. He still finds him a whiny, smug, spoiled little shite, and his hate grows every time Malfoy receives a package of sweets from home. Helene hasn’t sent him an owl since he started Hogwarts that didn’t include the notice of a funeral or a wedding. He has received one wedding notice (Hello Stepfather Four) and two funeral notices (R.I.P. Stepfather Number Three and Stepfather Number Four), but that is all.

Blaise is fourteen now and has managed to make himself unnoticed by everyone, those in his House and those not. He makes a game of watching and listening, learning secrets and studying those around him to learn their strengths and weaknesses. He finds few that interest him enough to earn more than indifferent observation, but he collects those who provide amusement. His days are spent remaining invisible and observing those around him.

Malfoy is the only one to earn an emotion other than mild curiosity. Since that first moment on the platform, Blaise has felt hate and jealousy, two emotions that he knows, even at his age, make him weak. Helene taught him at an early age that emotions are for those who lack strength and pride, and that you should never let emotions control you or you risk losing yourself, and one should never give up control. It is one of her few lessons, given during a rare moment when she actually acknowledged she had a son, and he has not forgotten.

It is when he watches Potter’s Mudblood slap Malfoy that his hate shifts to intrigue. He lurks behind a tree and sees the entire scene unfold, but it is Malfoy’s lack of response that catches his attention. The spoiled attention-seeking git doesn’t raise his wand to hex her nor does he strike her in retaliation. Instead, he simply walks away and the incident is never spoken of.

For weeks, Blaise watches Malfoy closely and tries to figure out why he didn’t react. The lack of information, and the inability to find an answer via observation and perception, drives Blaise into leaving the shadows, where he is most comfortable. He ignores the glare that Malfoy gives him when he sits opposite him one night in their dorm and asks why he took the slap.

Malfoy’s reply startles him, though he successfully feigns disinterest. _I would never hit a woman, not even a Mudblood._ The answer contradicts Malfoy’s habit of verbally abusing whomever he feels like abusing without regard to their sex, as well as the fact that he could have hexed her for the slap, unless he was too shocked to react. Blaise finally decides that it was the latter that saved Potter’s Mudblood from a thorough hexing.

Once he has satisfied his curiosity, he moves back to the shadows where he feels most comfortable. He is ignored by his classmates once again, none of whom realize just how much he hears, sees, and collects as he lurks around them. Malfoy, however, no longer looks right past him as if he’s not there. Instead, pale grey eyes find him occasionally, and Blaise’s hate gradually becomes something different.

That’s when Blaise realizes that Draco Malfoy is intriguing.

*****

During fifth year, Blaise becomes fascinated by Draco Malfoy.

He spends fourth year watching and studying, but it isn’t until fifth year that his intrigue develops into fascination. Blaise has seen Malfoy infatuated with Krum, has seen him snog Parkinson so hard that her lip bleeds before he stalks off muttering, and has seen him wank to an article in the Prophet that includes photos of Krum, Diggory, and Potter.

However, with the excitement of the Tri-Wizard tournament and the subsequent death of Diggory, one of the few students that Blaise actually felt deserving of respect, he doesn’t have an opportunity to analyze Malfoy’s behavior beyond the smug satisfaction he feels at realizing where Malfoy’s interests seem to lie.

The summer is spent alone at Stepfather Number Five’s villa on the Mediterranean where he only thinks of the siblings next door who make it their summer mission to initiate him into the pleasures of the flesh. The months pass by in a blur of debauchery that would shock most, but he learns how sex can be used and how far people will go to obtain pleasure. Helene has no idea, during her brief visit to inform him of Number Five’s tragic flying accident, that he is fucking the brother and sister next door nor does she guess that he much prefers the brother with his hard angles and rough hands.

When he returns to Hogwarts, he sees Malfoy with different eyes. He notices the angles and points, the pale skin and long hair, and he becomes fascinated by the boy who is becoming more like his beautiful father with every passing day. He sees the mother in the curve of his lips and the slender build, but Malfoy is decidedly his father’s son.

The year passes by in a blur. Unlike those in his House, Blaise does not simper and clamor for attention from Umbridge. He studies Potter, who is obviously at the center of far more than anyone else realizes, and lurks to hear what he can regarding what is happening outside of Hogwarts. There are rumors of Voldemort’s return so Blaise studies texts to learn what he can and prepare for what seems inevitable.

During it all, he watches Malfoy more than usual. Everything is changing, but his one constant is Malfoy. Blaise continues to collect secrets, learning of meetings in a secret room by Potter and his entourage and hearing whispers of war coming. He keeps his opinions to himself and only moves from the shadows to speak to Malfoy occasionally. It is brief contact, but it gives him an opportunity to learn more to add to his collection on Malfoy.

When the papers announce Lucius Malfoy’s imprisonment, he remembers the beautiful man on the platform who looked like an angel. He watches Malfoy, fascinated by his loyalty to his father and the strength he displays. The remaining days at school are spent following Malfoy, studying Potter, and taking his OWLs. On the train ride back to London, Blaise feels unsettled and restless. It feels like nothing is the same.

That’s when Blaise acknowledges that he is fascinated by Draco Malfoy.

*****

During sixth year, Blaise decides he wants Draco Malfoy.

After a summer spent preoccupied with thoughts of Malfoy, Blaise can’t seem to stop thinking about having him. During the train ride to school, he doesn’t sit alone, as he usually does. Instead, he compliments Parkinson on her hair, a lie delivered with the easy charm he rarely bothers to display at school, and is invited to join her and the others in their compartment.

He sits with his Housemates for the first time in five years, and quickly finds himself bored. They don’t interest them at all. He likes complex puzzles, is fascinated by those he can’t figure out or predict, and only bothers to collect those who catch his attention and keep it. His collection is small as there aren’t many students who are worthy of his notice.

Potter, Potter’s Mudblood, and Weasley are there because he knows they have secrets and that intrigues him. The Mudblood would be there on her own because he finds it interesting that someone like her is smarter than nearly everyone at the school regardless of blood. The Hufflepuff girl, Bones, is in his collection because she knows more than others seem to realize and there are secrets in her dark eyes. A Ravenclaw, Boot, caught his attention during third year and has been part of his private collection ever since, though Blaise isn’t sure exactly why. Malfoy makes the sixth, the only one in his House who is more complex than he seems.

The train ride to Hogwarts is interesting for two reasons. One is the silly little ‘club’ that the new Potions Professor tries to create, which is ridiculous but allows Blaise an opportunity to study two of his collection closer than ever before. The other is Malfoy, who spends the trip pretending that he’s the same when every action he makes shows that he has changed. Blaise exchanges words with him, watches him closely, and still doesn’t figure out what has him preoccupied by the time they reach school.

It doesn’t take a week before Blaise admits that his fascination has become lust. Until now, he’s collected but never coveted. He likes keeping a distance between himself and those who captivate him in various ways. When he closes his eyes, he sees nothing as he touches himself. He brings himself pleasure without fantasies and doesn’t display the weakness of desire.

Helene has shown him that such emotions do not belong in life, and his experiences with Terese and Tomas proved that want could make people do almost anything. He spent weeks manipulating them, after all, and playing games that pushed them until they were his willing pets. Blaise can no longer deny his desire for Malfoy, however, when he begins to see him in his mind while he wanks.

Once he realizes that he wants Malfoy, the rules change. Malfoy has secrets that Blaise doesn’t know yet, which means he observes him more closely, no longer simply lurking in the shadows. He watches and listens, considering a subtle seduction but decides it’s not the right approach. Malfoy has no interest in subtle, after all. He knows that Malfoy will deny his own desires, which means that Blaise will need to be more persuasive.

For months, he follows Malfoy and plans. There are conversations by the fireplace when the rest of their House is sleeping. There are Potions projects that force them to work closely together. There are nights where he watches Malfoy sleep, where he watches Malfoy wank, where he watches Malfoy shower. There are many occasions when Blaise looks up to find Malfoy watching him with an indescribable look. When their gazes meet, Malfoy turns away or leaves the room.

During the early spring, after months of watching and wanting, Blaise decides that it’s finally time to put his plans into action. Malfoy has spent the last few weeks avoiding him, going so far as to leave the room whenever Blaise enters and to shower in the middle of the day. He knows that Malfoy worries about people finding out so he forgives his behavior, but it makes him more intent on having Malfoy in private.

It’s a Thursday evening in April when Blaise follows Malfoy after dinner. He knows where Malfoy is going and has suspicions regarding what he is doing in there, but he doesn’t bother to point out that electing to follow Voldemort is a stupid choice. He could care less about saving Mudbloods, but he’s smart enough to know that neutrality is the only way to survive in these times and that following a madman, even more than placing faith in Potter, is foolish.

Malfoy confronts him when they reach the third floor. He turns and faces Blaise, his pale cheeks flushed and his lips pulled tight over his teeth. “Why are you following me, Zabini?” he demands quietly. “You’re always there, and it’s disturbing. If you don’t stop watching me all the bloody time, I’m going to practice some new hexes on you. Understood?”

“You know, Malfoy, I have little use for those who play hard to get,” Blaise informs him, “especially after months of foreplay. I’m tired of waiting.”

“What are you talking about?” Malfoy hisses as he grips his wand firmly.

“You know what I’m talking about, Malfoy. I’ve seen you looking at me. I’ve felt you pressed against me when we’ve done Potions. I’ve watched you wanking while you knew I was there, giving me a personal show,” he points out. Before Malfoy can make any more empty threats, Blaise moves forward and wrestles his wand from him. “It’s time to make good on those promises.”

“You’re crazy,” Malfoy whispers as he fights to get free. “Let me go, Zabini. This joke is getting old.”

“So is your little act of denial,” Blaise tells him sharply. “There’s no one around to see the show, Malfoy. They’re all back in their dorms or the library so there isn’t anyone to appreciate your performance.”

“Fuck you, Zabini,” Malfoy growls as he pushes hard against Blaise.

Blaise tightens his grip on him while he struggles. He smirks suddenly. “Okay, I see how it is. You like it rough, do you? I can make it rough,” he says as he pushes Malfoy into a nearby classroom.

Malfoy falls onto the floor, a cloud of dust following his landing. Blaise locks the door and casts a Muffling charm before he looks down. Malfoy is on his knees, his long blond hair falling around his angular face, and he’s staring at Blaise with a look that is almost convincingly scared. His former bravado has faded, thankfully. Blaise likes it rough, but he’s not one for physical violence without pleasure.

“We could have done this much easier,” Blaise reminds him as he unfastens his trousers. He keeps both the wands in one of his hands, knowing that the threat probably turns Malfoy on if he’s into these games. He pushes his trousers and shorts down around his thighs, and his cock throbs when Malfoy stares at it.

“Don’t do this, Zabini,” Malfoy says, still playing his part perfectly. “I won’t tell---just give me my wand and let me out of here.”

“Oh, I know you won’t tell, Malfoy.” Blaise smirks as he strokes his cock. “Now be a good boy and open up.”

“No, I won’t,” Malfoy protests as he shakes his head, an action that causes his hair to fall across his forehead. For a moment, Blaise is reminded of a painting of a fallen angel, broken and bleeding amidst a field of gold flowers. He found the painting beautiful and can easily imagine Malfoy as the broken angel. Malfoy’s mouth is closed and he has the stubborn look he gets when he’s told what to do.

“Yes, you will,” Blaise tells him as he runs his fingers through Malfoy’s hair and pulls hard. When Malfoy opens his mouth to cry out at the pain, he thrusts his hips forward. Wet warmth surrounds his cock as it enters Malfoy’s mouth. “If you bite, I’ll make you regret it.”

Blaise doesn’t make idle threats and his words are sincere. Malfoy whimpers before he begins to move his head. It isn’t awful but Blaise has had better. When he feels teeth scrape the underside of his cock, he pushes forward until he hears Malfoy gagging. He stays there as Malfoy scratches his thighs and tries to push him away, not moving until his point has been made.

“You’re pathetic at this, Malfoy,” he says as he rolls his hips. “Didn’t your father teach you the proper way to suck cock? I’ve heard that Malfoys prefer to keep it in the family, after all. Lick it like a lolly. That’s better. Now suck it. I want to see your cheeks hollowed out.”

He enjoys Malfoy’s mouth until he feels his orgasm approach. Blaise pulls out and wanks, watching Malfoy suck in gasps of breath and shake as he coughs. It only takes a few strokes before he comes. He continues to wank until he’s spent and Malfoy’s face is covered in his come.

“Take off your clothes,” he says as he keeps moving his hand up and down his cock. He’s still aroused so it shouldn’t take him too long to get hard again. He knows he won’t be leaving this room until he’s had Malfoy.

The fight seems to have left Malfoy somewhere between the blowjob and the facial. His hands shake as he begins to remove his uniform, and he stares at the floor as he undresses. Blaise likes the way his come drips from Malfoy’s lips and chin, and watches as pale skin is bared to him. When he’s naked, Blaise sees that his cock is soft and his skin is flushed.

“Thought you liked it rough,” he remarks as he steps closer. He reaches out and grips Malfoy’s cock, feeling it twitch as he strokes it firmly. Malfoy whines and tries to back away, but Blaise has him trapped by the desk so he can’t go far. Blaise bites his neck, sucking his skin and marking him as he keeps moving his hand.

Malfoy hisses when he bites, his hips bucking forward until their cocks rub together, and Blaise smirks as he licks a path from neck to shoulder. Malfoy pushes against him and mutters, “No, stop,” but he knows it’s just an act. He prefers him to show some life, though, so he delights in the protests.

By the time Malfoy is hard, Blaise’s erection is back. He licks his lips as he forces Malfoy to face the desk. He begins to struggle again, but Blaise is taller and stronger so he’s easily subdued. “Ever been fucked before?” Blaise asks as he secures Malfoy’s arms to the desk with a quick _Constringo_. He licks Malfoy’s spine and moves to his knees before he puts down the wands.

“Stop,” Malfoy whispers as he pushes forward against the desk as if he can get away.

Blaise chuckles at his efforts but ignores his repetitive chorus of ‘no, stop’ as he grips his arse and spreads his cheeks. He leans forward and licks, indulging in a favorite activity before they fuck. He laps at Malfoy’s arse, groaning as he presses his tongue inside and tastes him. He tongues him until his cock begins to demand attention and then he pushes two fingers into Malfoy. The rough action causes a renewal in the struggle as well as a series of gasps and whines that make him even harder.

“You’re so tight. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock,” he says as he gets to his feet. He removes his fingers and leans forward to trace Malfoy’s lips, forcing him to suck his fingers clean as he rubs his cock along the crack of his arse. “You’re such a fucking whore, aren’t you? Wanted this for months.”

He grips his cock and presses against Malfoy’s arse. “Better relax or it’s gonna hurt real good,” he warns as he pushes until the head is finally inside Malfoy. It’s even tighter than he expects, and he can’t stop himself from thrusting completely inside, sinking balls deep into the snug heat. Malfoy’s back arches and he screams as Blaise slides into him.

“Stop, please. Please,” he cries as Blaise begins to move.

“You wanted it rough,” Blaise reminds him as he grips Malfoy’s hair and pulls his head back. He fucks him with hard, deep thrusts that send Malfoy against the desk each time. Blaise doesn’t care that he’s leaving bruises and marks. Malfoy wants it to hurt, obviously, or he’d have stopped his act before now. He understands that this has been building for years and takes everything Malfoy has to give.

He looks down and watches his cock push into Malfoy, admiring the way their pale and dark skin looks against each other. Since he’s already come once, it takes awhile for him this time. He’s glad because he wants to enjoy this. He shifts and changes angles, rubbing against Malfoy in a way that makes him gasp in between broken pleas to stop. Blaise can appreciate Malfoy’s determination to play the game all the way to the end, but he’s tired of the constant babbling of ‘no’ and ‘stop’.

After a moment of consideration, he pulls out and releases the charm binding Malfoy to the desk. He wastes no time before he pushes Malfoy to the floor. He mounts him again, Malfoy on his knees and his cheek against the dirty floor, the new position letting Blaise go even deeper. He moves the wands out of Malfoy’s reach, though he’s not worried. His hands tighten around Malfoy’s hips, bruising him as Blaise pulls him back onto his cock.

When Blaise feels the tightening in his balls, he reaches around Malfoy and grips his cock. He wanks him hard, resisting his own orgasm until he hears Malfoy whimper and feels sticky wet spill all over his hand. Malfoy sobs as he comes, shaking as Blaise continues to fuck him hard. Blaise finally lets go, sinking deep inside Malfoy as he shudders and comes with a grunt. He pulls out before he’s spent and sighs as he finishes coming on Malfoy’s back and arse.

Blaise remains on his knees until he stops panting and can catch his breath. He pulls up his shorts and trousers, tucks in his shirt, and straightens himself up before he picks up the two wands and stands. He feels better than he has in months, sated and relaxed and almost lazy.

“I don’t think we want anyone to know about us so I’ll trust that you won’t tell anyone about this,” he says casually as he fixes his crooked tie.

He looks at Malfoy and takes a moment to appreciate the image. Malfoy is still on his knees with come dripping from his arse. Blaise notices the faint trace of blood and wonders if maybe he was too rough. Next time, he’ll go slower.

Bites and bruises are scattered over pale skin and his hair is tangled around his face. His cheeks are wet from silent tears, come drying on his face, and his lips are broken and bleeding from where he must have bitten them. Malfoy moves slowly and curls into a tight ball on the floor; shaking as he stares off into the distance. It’s a beautiful image, Blaise decides, and he collects it to keep with all the others.

Blaise puts Malfoy’s wand on the desk and releases the charms he put on the room. “I’ll be going now. I have revising to do for Potions,” he tells him as he takes one last look at himself to make sure he’s presentable and doesn’t look as if he’s just had a great shag.

He starts to leave and stops when he reaches the door. He looks back at Malfoy, who is still shaking and silent. “This will be our little secret, Malfoy,” he promises before he leaves the room. As he heads back to the dungeons, he smiles as he thinks about next time.

That’s when Blaise vows to never let Draco Malfoy go.

End


End file.
